Richtige Entscheidung?
by Rashomama72
Summary: werden Sara und Grissom wieder einander vertrauen können?
1. Chapter 1

Autor: rashomama72

Titel: richtige Entscheidung?

Gender: Romantik/Drama

Rating: T

Spoiler: ab The Good, the Bad and the Dominatrix, und was hätte danach passieren können

Language: Deutsch

Pairing: GSR

Summary: schwer zu sagen...

Disclaimer: Die CSI-Charaktere gehören leider nicht mir,sondern J. Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker, CBS.das einzige was mir gehört,sind meine eigenen erfundenen Charaktere.all die anderen sind nur geliehen!!!!

Wie fast jeden Tag,in den letzten 4 Wochen,fuhr Grissom nach der Arbeit zu Sara's Haus,jedesmal in der Hoffung,ihren Wagen draußen stehen zu sehen.und wie jedesmal wurde er auch an diesem Tag enttäuscht.Ein Blick auf die Fenster ihrer Wohnung verrieten ihm,dass diese immernoch leer stand.keine Gardinen,schmutzige Fenster und auch sonst keinen Hinweis darauf,dass die Wohnung bewohnt schien.

Jedes Mal fragte er sich wieso? ohne irgendein Wort war sie verschwunden,keine Andeutungen,keine Vorwarnungen.Nur eine fristlose Kündigung,die noch nicht mal an ihn adressiert war,sondern gleich an oberster Stelle.

Er war ziemlich irritiert und die Erste,die er darauf hin ansprach war Catherine.Er konnte es nicht begreifen,den Tag vorher hatte er noch mit ihr auf Arbeit gesprochen.Er hatte sich bei ihr entschuldigt,dass er die ganze Nacht bei Heather verbracht hat und versuchte ihr zu erklären warum.Sara schien es zu verstehen und er hatte nicht den Eindruck,dass ihre Beziehung darunter zu leiden gehabt hätte.Er verschwendete daher auch keinen Gedanken mehr daran,außer,dass er irgendwann noch mit ihr darüber redet.wäre Grissom noch an diesem Abend zu ihr gefahren,hätte er sie womöglich noch aufhalten können.

Catherine war wütend,als Grissom sie nach Sara fragte.Sie schien zu wissen,was los ist,war aber nicht dazu bereit mit Grissom darüber zu reden.Ihre Antwort war. das solltest du sie selbst fragen.Wenn du bereit bist,lass es mich wissen.Dann werd ich dir gern sagen,wo du sie findest 

Er bemerkte,dass er seit Minuten vor ihrem Haus stand und auf die Fenster hoch schaute. 4 Wochen war sie weg,und er hatte nicht einen Versuch gestartet,sie zu erreichen.Er redete sich jeden tag mehr ein,dass Sara gemerkt hat,das es nicht leicht ist,mit ihm zu leben,und sie daher gegangen ist.vielleicht wollte sie ihm und sich selbst den Abschied nicht zu schwer machen,und ist deshalb einfach gegangen? Er hätte gern den wahren Grund gewußt.Er bräuchte nur Catherine nach Sara's Adresse zu fragen.Aber jetzt?nach 4 Wochen?

Grissom setzte sich in sein Auto und wollte sich endlich auf den Heimweg machen.Aber er hielt einen kurzen Augenblick inne.4 Wochen ist eine lange Zeit. er hätte am selben Tag,nachdem er von Sara's Kündigung erfuhr,schon zu ihr fahren sollen.Aber das ließ sein Stolz natürlich nicht zu,und die Angst,von ihr zurück gewiesen zu werden und hören zu müssen,sie würde ihn nicht mehr lieben.All diese Dinge haben ihn bisher davon abgehalten.Was hätte es dann für einen Sinn,ihr zu sagen,dass er sie liebt,oder dass er sie braucht und ihm fehlt?!Das alles tat er wirklich,und das aus tiefstem Herzen.und die Sehnsucht nach Sara brachte ihn fast um.Wozu sollte er ihr all das noch sagen,wo sie doch ihre Entscheidung getroffen hat?!

Endlich setzte sich sein Wagen in Bewegung. Doch er fuhr nicht heim ,wie er es eigentlich ursprünglich vor hatte,sondern beschloß zu Catherine zu fahren.Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, mit ihr zu sprechen.

vor ihrer Wohnungstür holte er noch mal tief Luft und klopfte.

Er hörte hinter der Tür ein leichtes Poltergeräusch und nach einer schier endlosen Zeit, wie es ihm vorkam,öffnete ihm eine verschlafene Catherine die Tür. die Augen halb geschlossen fragte sie etwas verwirrt "Grissom, was ist denn los?" "Läßt du mich rein?" fragte er seinerseits sehr leise.Catherine öffnete die Tür weiter,dass er eintreten konnte."Sag mal,du kennst auch keinen Feierabend, oder?"Gähnend lief sie zur Küche. "setz dich ruhig,magst du was trinken?" Grissom schüttelte den Kopf und folgte Catherine in die Küche. "Ich möchte nur Sara's Adresse. "Catherine schnellte plötzlich herum und war mit einem mal hellwach.ungläubig schaute sie zu Grissom, der sie mit einem traurigen Blick ansah."Wie bitte?ich hab mich wohl grad verhört?"Catherine war ziemlich überrascht über Grissoms Interesse Sara zu sehen.Er allerdings konnte ihre Verwirrung gar nicht verstehen."Du hast doch gesagt,du gibst sie mir." meinte er und schaute sie fragend an.Langsam sammelte sich Catherine wieder und zog Grissom sanft ins Wohnzimmer. "Jetzt setz dich erst mal.und dann kannst du mir verraten,was dich plötzlich dazu bewogen hat, Sara zu sehen." Leicht beschämt senkte Grissom den Kopf. "ich weiß,dass ich viel zu lang gewartet habe.Ich dachte,mit der Zeit heilen die Wunden...so heißt es doch,oder?"ein gequältes lächeln ziehrte sein müdes Gesicht. "Tatsache ist,dass es mit jedem Tag schlimmer wurde,und ich mich immer wieder gefragt habe,warum sie gegangen ist,und ob sie denn nichts mehr für mich empfindet."Catherine hörte aufmerksam zu.

Catherine beobachtete Grissom, während er sprach,und sie erkannte,dass es ihm ernst war.Beruhigend legte sie ihre Hand auf seine." du hast wirklich sehr lange gewartet,bis du diesen Entschluss gefasst hast."sagte sie ernst."und ehrlich gesagt,ein weinig sorgen darüber mache ich mir,dass du nicht früher etwas getan hast."erstaunt und erschrocken zugleich schaute Grissom sie an "wieso machst du dir sorgen?" sein herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er zitterte leicht,als hätte er eine Ahnung. catherine bemerkte seine Unruhe und drückte seine hand ganz fest.Dann senkte sie den Kopf."Was ist?Was ist mit Sara?" fragte Grissom aufgelöst.Etwas bestürzt sah Catherine ihn an."Ich weiß nicht,ob ich es dir sagen kann..." begann sie"...du solltest es eigentlich von Sara selbst hören."

TBC

meine allererste Fanfic,bin ja mal gespannt,wies weiter geht ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Irgendwo,am anderen Ende der Stadt

Sara war immer noch damit beschäftigt,ihr neues zu hause ein zu richten.Meine Güte,dass das ganze länger als 4 Wochen dauern würde,hätte sie nicht gedacht.Jetzt hat sie gerade mal die Hälfte ihrer Kartons ausgepackt,und das nach 4 Wochen. Sie tröstete sich,dass sie ja immerhin eine arbeitende Frau war,und das das Einrichten einer Wohnung dann eben ein bisschen länger dauert.

Wobei,wenn sie es sich durch den Kopf gehen ließ...mit Arbeiten hatte das,was sie machte nun wirklich nicht viel zu tun. Hausarbeit...Artikel für forensiche zeitschriften übersetzen vom deutschen,französischen ins englische,sowie forensiche Bücher. Trotzdem nahm diese arbeit eine menge zeit in Anspruch über die sie manchmal ihre Wohnung vergaß,und das sie ja immer noch zwischen ettlichen Kartons saß. Hauptsache ihr PC war angeschloßen,und das Internet funktionierte.Das schien ihr erst mal das Wichtigste zu sein.

Sie machte sich erneut über einen Karton her.Sie schob sich den Karton mit den Fotoalben zwischen die Beine und nahm das erste Album heraus. Weihnachten 2006 war in großen Lettern darauf zu lesen.Langsam klappte sie den Einband herum,und das erste Bild war ein als Weihnachtsmann verkleiderter Grissom. Ein leichter Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Körper und ihr Verstand sagte ihr,dass sie das Album zur Seite legen,oder doch gleich verbrennen sollte.Doch statt dessen fuhr sie langsam leicht mit dem Finger über das Foto. Einige Minuten starrte sie das Foto an und ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit,über die Erinnerung an diese Tage. Sie blätterte weiter.Eines ihrer Lieblingsfotos. Sie saß bei "Weihnachtsmann" Grissom auf dem Schoss und grinste in die Kamera. Catherine hatte damals das Foto aufgenommen.Ein Klingeln an der Tür ließ sie verschreckt das Album zu klappen.Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr,dass sie die Zeit ganz vergessen hatte. Robert 

Strahlend wurde Sara begrüßt,als sie die Tür öffnete

"Hey süße" sagte Robert und gab Sara eine kurze Umarmung. Diese war noch völlig erschrocken,dass sie die Zeit so vergessen hatte."Sorry,bei mir siehts aus als hätte ne Bombe eingeschlagen.Ich bin leider noch nicht viel weiter gekommen mit auspacken."entschuldigte sie sich,während sich Robert schon seinen weg durch die Kartons ins Wohnzimmer bahnte."Na,bei mir hats schlimmer ausgesehen,nachdem ich eingezogen war."beruhigte er sie und winkte nur ab."und da wohnte ich schon weit aus länger als einen Monat drin"Er drehte sich zu Sara um,und gab ihr den Stapel Manuskripte, die er unter dem Arm trug."Hier,das sind einige Artikel, die wir noch auf englisch brauchen." Sara blätterte flüchtig durch und holte tief luft."Wie soll ich da jemals zum einräumen kommen?""Du kannst dir zeit lassen mit den Übersetzungen." meinte Robert und lächelte in Sara's Richtung. Während er schon auf der Coutch saß,stand Sara noch unschlüssig davor und wußte in jenem Moment nicht,was sie zuerst machen sollte.Sich weiter mit dem aufräumen abgeben,sich die texte durch gehen,oder doch erst mal zu Robert setzen? Gott sei dank,war sie in letzter zeit wirklich ein wenig gestresst,und hatte keine zeit,sich unnötig den Kopf über das ein oder andere zu zerbrechen.und doch...etwas konnte sie nicht so leicht von sich weg schieben."Was hälst du davon,wenn wir heute abend was essen gehen?" fragte Robert und schaute Sara erwartungsvoll an.Sie wurde durch die Frage aus den Gedanken gerissen und ließ sich zu Robert auf die Couch fallen."Ich weiß nicht..."antwortete sie unschlüssig,und ihr Blick schweifte über das Fotoalbum, das sie noch vor ein paar Minuten in der Hand hatte.Jetzt war es wieder da,dieses Gefühl.Jedesmal,wenn sie mit Robert zusammen war.Dabei brauchte sie kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.Sie waren lediglich Kollegen. Außer,dass er in der Firma arbeitete und sie zu hause.Wenn sie mal keine Zeit hatte,oder keine Lust rein zu fahren,brachte er ihr eben die Arbeit nach hause.Sie unterhielten sich über dies und jenes,gingen hin und wieder essen oder auf ein Bierchen in die Bar.Es ist seltsam,eigentlich sollte sie leichter vergessen können,wenn sie mit Robert zusammen war.Aber es war leider das Gegenteil. Die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen der letzten Wochen mit Grissom taten ihr auf eine seltsame Art und Weise gut.Sie liebte es regelrecht von ihnen gequält zu werden.Von daher genoß sie die zeit mit Robert.Er war auch ungefähr 50,hatte ansatzweise graues haar und denselben Bart wie Grissom.Ob es vielleicht daran lag? Aber ansonsten hatte er ja überhaupt keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit ihm.

"Komm schon."riß Robert sie aus ihren Gedanken und legte einen Arm um sie.Dann schaute er auf Sara's Bauch und zeichnete kleine Kreise darauf."Wie gehts eigentlich dem kleinen da drin?" fragte er neugierig.Nachdenklich schaute Sara nach unten. Ich würd es am liebsten gar nicht wissen wollen waren ihre Gedanken. doch sie lächelte."Wächst und gedeiht."gab sie nur zur Anwort. Robert schüttelte den Kopf und schien ein wenig fassungslos"Der Mann weiß gar nicht,was ihm entgeht."konnte er nur sagen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hat sie dir gesagt,warum sie gegangen ist?" Erwartungsvoll schaute Grissom sie an.Catherine's Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas finster und sie antwortete."Du kannst dir wirklich nicht vorstellen,warum?" Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Es war für alle anderen offensichtlich,nur für dich offenbar nicht.-Mein Gott Grissom. Ich hätte gedacht,du bist sensibler geworden,seit du mit Sara zusammen bist."

Catherine stand auf und stellte sich demonstrativ vor Grissom hin und stemmte ihre arme in die Hüften. "Du bist noch genauso unsensibel wie eh und je." Grissom war sprachlos,mit halb geöffnetem Mund starrte er Catherine an.Einige Augenblicke vergingen,bevor er etwas erwiedern konnte."Ich weiß..." war das einzige was er sagen konnte. "Grissom..." begann Catherine wieder und setzte sich auf die Tischkante "...jeder von uns hat mitbekommen,dass du dich sehr häufig mit Heather getroffen hast,und einmal sogar über Nacht mit ihr zusammen warst." Heather schoß es ihm durch den Kopf,und da war er wieder,der Schmerz in seiner Brust. War also doch sie der Grund gewesen..aber wieso? "Aber...das wußte Sara." fing er an zu stammeln. "und sie wußte auch,dass wir nur Freunde sind.""Wirklich?" fragte Cath zweifelnd und verschrenkte ihre Arme vor der Brust ."Du hast nie mit ihr über Heather gesprochen.Das einzige was Sara weiß ist,dass du der einzige bist,dem Heather vertraut,und das ihr euch oft gesehen habt.was meinst du,wie es Sara in dieser Zeit ging? Sie hätte dich gebraucht."

Nachdenklich stand Grissom von der Couch auf. "Aber sie wußte doch,dass sie mir vertrauen kann." sagte er mit leiser stimme und schaute Cath an. Diese hatte bereits Sara's Adresse aufgeschrieben und reichte sie Grissom. "Ich galube,es wird höchste Zeit, dass ihr an eurer Kommunikation arbeitet. Du zumindest an deiner."fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. Dann stand Cath auf und nahm Grissom in die Arme, der diese Umarmung dankbar erwiederte. "Warte nicht mehr al zu lang,Gil,okay?" Sie schaute ihn an und wischte ihm eine Träne weg, die sich ihren Weg über seine Wange gebahnt hatte.

Sara konnte Robert überzeugen,mit ihr zusammen die schweren Teile, wie Bilderrahmen und Regale, auf zu hängen. "Na,wo du schon mal da bist..."meinte sie und fing an die Kartons mit denselben aus zu packen. Robert machte sich in der Zwischenzeit über den Werkzeugkoffer her und suche alles zusammen, was man für das aufhängen von Regalen so benötigte. "oh,hier,ganz wichtig" betonte er, und hielt eine Wasserwaage in die Höhe. "Ohne die komm ich überhaupt nicht zurecht." lachte er. Sara winkte ab." Und ich komme mit ihr nicht zurecht. Die brauchen wir auch nicht. Ich halte das Regal an und du schaust, ob es gerade ist, oder?" "Ich würde sagen, wir machen es umgekehrt." wiedersprach Robert und deutete auf Sara's kleinen Bauch. Kopfschüttelnd schnappte sie sich die Leiter und positionierte sie. "Ich bin kein Invalide, Rob. Mach mal halb lang." Sara's Ton duldete keine Widerrede, also gab er nach. Als sie oben auf der Leiter stand reichte Robert ihr die Bohrmaschine hoch und sagte noch etwas besorgt. "Pass bitte auf,okay?" Lächeln drehte sich Sara um und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Ich hab schon sehr oft Regale aufgehängt.Keine Sorge."

so,jetzt mach ich mal ne kleine pause,ich muß erst mal wieder ein paar geisesblitze bekommen ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom fuhr sehr langsam, hin und wieder blieb er stehen und überlegte angestrengt. Er wußte beim besten Willen nicht, ob er gleich zu Sara fahren sollte, oder ob er sie vorher anrufen soll. Er war sehr müde und rieb sich die Augen. Ein Blick in den Rückspiegel half ihm endlich zu einer Entscheidung. So, wie er im Moment aussah, wollte er Sara nicht unter die Augen treten. Er hatte jetzt so lang gewartet, da kam es auf den einen Tag auch nicht mehr an. Er beschloß, wenn er zu hause wäre, gleich im Labor an zu rufen und sich den nächsten Tag frei zu nehmen...und aus zu schlafen.

Müde, die Augen schon halb geschlossen, lief er die Treppen zu seinem Appartement hinauf, als ihn das klingeln seines Handys wach werden ließ. "Grissom" meldete er sich schon fast genervt und schloß seine Tür auf.

"Hey" hörte er eine leise Stimme am anderen Ende. Er erkannte sie und atmete tief ein. Er konnte jetzt nicht mit ihr reden. "Heather, was ist los?" fragte er nur während er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Einen Moment dauerte es ,bis eine antwort kam. "Heather?" fragte Grissom daher noch mal und fuhr fort "Gibt es etwas wichtiges? Oder können wir später reden? Ich hatte vor ein wenig zu schlafen." sprach er gähnend und seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Sara.

Gerade wollte er noch etwas sagen, als Heather endlich sprach. "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Nachdem ich 2 Wochen nichts von dir gehört habe, dachte ich, ich sollte mal anrufen und fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist." Doch dann unterbrach sie Grissom plötzlich. "Kann ich dich die nächsten Tage anrufen? Dann reden wir über alles. Das hatte ich eh vor, aber ich muß vorher noch etwas in Ordnung bringen". Grissom begann langsam sich zu entkleiden, während er weiter sprach. "Etwas, dass ich schon viel zu lang hinaus gezögert habe." Diese Worte kamen eher leise über seine Lippen. Heather schien zu verstehen, fragte aber trotzdem noch mal, ob alles in Ordnung sei. "Mach dir mal keine Gedanken." beruhigte er sie "Ich melde mich, sobald ich alles geklärt habe, okay?" Mit diesen Worten legte er auf, ohne noch auf eine Antwort von Heather zu warten. Das muß aufhören dachte er. Ihm war in diesem Moment bewußt, dass, wenn er mit Sara zusammen sein wollte, die Treffen mit Heather aufhören mußten. Er hatte eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Sara oder Heather? Und auch wenn es ihm viel Zeit gekostet hat, so hat er doch endlich seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er mußte um Sara kämpfen. Dies hatte ihm Cath deutlich vor Augen geführt. aber wollte das Sara? verschwendete sie überhaupt noch einen Gedanken an ihn? mit diesen Gedanken fiel er endlich in den verdienten Schlaf.

Es war bereits 19 Uhr, als Grissom bei Sara vorm Haus stand. Er beobachtete aus seinem Wagen hinaus die Fenster. Die Sonne schien noch, und es war nicht zu erkennen, ob jemand zu hause war. Sein Herz fing an zu rasen. Einerseits aus Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, andererseits sie endlich wieder in den Armen halten zu können. Was würde sie tun? fragte er sich ständig. Minutenlang saß er nur im Auto und schaute abwechselnd zu den Fenstern, dann wieder zur Tür. nun steig schon aus und geh sagte er immer wieder zu sich. Und als er es endlich schaffte, und auf die Tür zulief wurde diese sehr schwungvoll aufgerissen. Erschrocken blieb Grissom stehen, da ihn der ältere Herr sonst anscheinend umgerannt hätte. "Entschuldigung." sagte dieser nur und wollte schon weiter. Doch dann drehte er sich um und schaute in das erschrockene gesicht von Grissom, der sich in diesem Moment fragte, was der Mann wohl bei Sara wollte. Robert kannte dieses Gesicht. Er hat es oft schon in Sara's Alben gesehen. Langsam lief er auf Grissom zu, der wiederum auch in Roberts Richtung ging." Wollen sie zu Sara?" fragte Robert, ein wenig außer Atem. Da Grissom einen ziemlichen Kloß im Hals hatte, brachte er kaum mehr als ein "ja" heraus. Eigentlich wollte er noch fragen, wer er ist und warum er aus Sara's Wohnung kommt. Aber in der momentanen Situation hatte er wohl kaum das Recht, das zu fragen. Und ihm schien plötzlich sein Besuch als sinnlos oder unerwünscht. Gerade, als er sich zu seinem Auto herum drehte, sagte Robert bestürzt. "Sie mußte heute Mittag ins Krankenhaus. Ich hab ein paar Sachen geholt."


	5. Chapter 5

Bevor Grissom etwas sagen konnte, reichte ihm der ältere Mann seine Hand um sich vor zu stellen. "Robert". sagte er nur. Grissom konnte kaum atmen, er starrte Robert an und wie im Trance nahm er seine Hand und erwiderte nur mit belegter Stimme "Grissom". "Was ist passiert?" konnte er schließlich fragen, die schlimmsten Bilder machten sich in seinen Gedanken breit. "Wie geht es ihr? kann ich zu ihr?" Grissom war außer sich vor Sorge, und wäre am liebsten los gefahren.

Robert hielt ihn am Arm fest und antwortete beruhigend. "Es geht ihr soweit gut. Sie kann diese Woche schon wieder heim." Grissom atmete erleichtert auf. "Was ist passiert?" fragte er noch einmal, diesmal ruhiger. Doch anstatt auf die Frage zu antworten erwiderte Robert. "Wollen sie mit ins Krankenhaus?" Grissom wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, schaute sein Gegenüber eindringlich an und antwortete beschämt. "Nur, wenn ich nicht störe, und wenn es Sara nichts ausmacht?" "Tja..."meinte Robert nur "...das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, ob sie etwas dagegen hat, wenn sie sie besuchen. Das werden sie merken, wenn sie da sind."

Endlich stiegen die beiden in Roberts Auto und fuhren los. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort. Gedankenverloren schaute Grissom aus dem Fenster. Wieder machte er sich Vorwürfe. Wenn er gleich nach Catherine's Gespräch gefahren wäre, würde er Sara jetzt nicht im Krankenhaus besuchen müssen. Es schien, dass alles, was er tat, das völlig falsche ist. Auch, wenn es nicht seine Absicht war. Aber von Anfang an, ab dem ersten Tag als er Sara kennen lernte...er sagte das Falsche, er tat das Falsche, und alles nur, um nach außen hin stark und unverletzlich zu wirken. Wie falsch er doch damit lag. Wußte Sara überhaupt, was sie ihm bedeutete? Hatte er es ihr jemals gesagt? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Er beobachtete Robert aus den Augenwinkeln, der konzentriert auf den Verkehr achtete. ein gutaussehender Mann um die 50 dachte Grissom Sara war schon immer mehr an älteren Semestern interessiert Er wußte eine ganze Menge über sie, aber was wußte sie von ihm. nichts, gar nichts, zumindest kaum etwas persönliches . Eine scharfe Bremsung ließ Grissom wieder in die Realität zurückkommen. "Sorry" entschuldigte sich Robert "das ist schon das 3.mal,dass ich fast die Einfahrt verpasst habe." Lächelnd nickte Grissom nur. Nur noch wenige Minuten trennten ihn von Sara. Robert hatte das Auto eingeparkt und war schon am aussteigen als Grissom plötzlich fragte. "Sind sie ein Freund?" Robert hatte wohl so eine frage erwartet und grinste in Richtung Grissom "Die Betonung liegt auf EIN Freund, nicht DER Freund. Man könnte auch sagen Kollegen. -Kommen sie jetzt." Grissom hörte förmlich diesen Stein, der mit einem lauten Knall von seinem Herzen fiel. Das muß so laut gewesen sein, dass auch Robert ihn hätte hören müssen. Jetzt lächelte auch Grissom und endlich stieg auch er aus.

Während Robert schnellen Schrittes auf Sara's Krankenzimmer zulief, schlich Grissom eher hinterher. "Wo bleiben sie denn?" fragte Robert und drehte sich nach ihm um, dann blieb er stehen. Robert hielt ihm die tasche mit den Sachen hin. "Gehen sie rein." die Angst nahm wieder Besitz von Grissom ."Sind sie sicher? Wollen sie sie nicht erst mal fragen, ob sie mich sehen will?" fragte er unsicher. Robert winkte ab. "Wie sagt man? Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Ich denke, dass es sogar langsam Zeit wird, dass sie zu ihr gehen." Grissom zog seine Stirn in Falten. Er jetzt auch noch? Robert schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und ließ einen verwirrten Grissom zurück. Langsam ging er auf die Zimmertür zu, und als er mit seiner Hand über der Klinke war, merkte er sein Zittern. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und schien zu zerspringen. Angstschweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und er atmete noch ein letztes mal tief ein, bevor er klopfte und die Türklinke endlich nach unten drückte.


	6. Chapter 6

Einen kurzen Moment verharrte Grissom zwischen Tür und Angel und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Aber Sara schien zu schlafen.Leise schloß er die Tür und lief langsam zu Sara's Bett.

Ein kleines Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Wie gern hätte er jetzt ihr Gesicht berührt. Und da erst bemerkte er die verbundene Stelle an ihrer Schläfe. Sein lächeln verschwand. Er ging noch näher zu ihr und stellte die Tasche unten auf dem Boden ab.

Er nahm sich den Stuhl, der am Tisch stand, rückte ihn vorsichtig ans bett und setzte sich.Tatsächlich schlief Sara, was ein kleines, kaum hörbares Schnarchen verriet. Das habe ich so vermißt dachte Grissom. Jede Nacht glaubte ich es zu hören, aber immer wenn ich mich zur Seite drehte, war dein Bett leer Das zeigte ihm, wie sehr sie ihm fehlte. Langsam, mit Sara's ruhigem Atem wurde auch Grissom ruhiger.

Als er nach ihrer Hand griff, sah er den kleinen Bauch, der sich selbst durch das dünne Laken abzeichnete. Er starrte bestimmt einige Minuten, während er ganz vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihren bauch legte Warum hat sie nichts gesagt schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Mein Gott Sara, warum hab ich dich nur gehen lassen? Der Schmerz der letzten Wochen, den er versucht hatte zu verdrängen, lösten sich plötzlich von ihm und all die Tränen, die er zurück gehalten hatte, konnte er jetzt nicht mehr aufhalten. Er konnte seine Augen gar nicht losreißen und streichelte immer wieder sanft ihren Bauch. Plötzlich spürte er eine Bewegung und wich erschrocken zurück.

"Grissom?" fragte Sara erstaunt, noch halb verschlafen. Ihr Atem wurde heftiger. "Was machst du hier? Wo istRobert?"fragte sie verstört. "ssshshhhhttt" konnte Grissom nur erwidern und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf Sara's Lippen. "Ganz ruhig." flüsterte er und endlich...ihr zartes Gesicht unter seiner Hand ließ ihn fast innerlich verbrennen. Wie kleine Stromstösse, die durch seinen ganzen Körper jagten. Langsam beugte er sich zu Sara hinunter. Sein Atem streifte sanft ihre Wange, ein Gefühl, von dem sie dachte, sie würde es nie wieder empfinden können, überkam sie. Und diese Gefühl hatte sie nur bei Grissom. Beschämt drehte sie sich zur Seite und fragte wieder "Was willst du hier? Woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin?" Mit seiner linken Hand drehte er sanft Sara's Gesicht wieder in seine Richtung. "Von Robert." antwortete er nur. "Ich wünschte , ich wäre früher gekommen." Er ließ seinen kopf sinken und hielt Sara's Hand mit seinen beiden fest. Sara schaute ihn an und hob nun ihrerseits sein Kinn mit ihrer anderen Hand an. Diese Augen waren ihre ersten Gedanken haben es noch immer geschafft, dass meine Knie weich wurden, wenn er mich so ansah, so wie jetzt. Sie bemerkte,dass sie rot und feucht waren und wischte die letzten Tränen sanft mit ihrem Finger weg. "Warum bist du gekommen?" flüsterte sie. "Was ist passiert?" stellte Grissom statt dessen eine Gegenfrage. "Später." antwortete sie nur und setzte sich jetzt ein wenig aufrecht hin, wobei sie ein wenig vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzerrte. "Bist du gekommen, um mich leiden zu sehen?" fragte sie plötzlich ernst und schaute Grissom eindringlich an. Er war auf eine solche Frage überhaupt nicht vorbereitet und wich erschrocken zurück. Doch Sara fuhr im selben ernsten Ton fort. "Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, ob es richtig gewesen war, einfach zu gehen, ohne jemandem etwas zu sagen. Ich habe mir Vorwürfe gemacht, jeden Tag, die letzten 4 Wochen. Andererseits war ich so verletzt, dass ich dir hätte gar nicht mehr unter die Augen treten können, ohne die schmerzhaften Gedanken daran, dass..."in Sara's Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, der sie einen Moment am Weitersprechen hinderte.

Statt dessen ergriff Grissom jetzt das Wort. "Dass ich so oft bei Heather war, oder?" Sara nickte nur und drehte sich von ihm weg. "Cath hat es mir erzählt." sprach er weiter. "Ich möchte aber nicht jetzt darüber reden, Sara. Wir werden reden, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist." Sanft wollte Grissom ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand geben, doch unerwartet zog Sara sie zurück und erwiderte „Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären. Für mich ist dieses Kapitel seitdem abgeschlossen, als ich gekündigt habe, und weg gegangen bin." Sara's Stimme klang ungewollt hart und ihre Worte schlugen wie Fausthiebe auf Grissom ein. Mit großen Augen und halb offenem Mund schaute er sie an. Er wusste in jenem Moment nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, also fuhr Sara fort. „Ich bin auf dem besten Weg, die letzten Jahre hinter mir zu lassen. Und es wird nicht einfacher, indem du ohne Vorwarnung hier auftauchst." Aufmerksam schaute Sara ihn an. Diese Worte fielen ihr nicht leicht. Vielleicht versuchte sie so, ihren Schmerz zu überspielen? Oder sie wollte sich selbst bestrafen?

Grissom schien völlig gedankenverloren. Hatte er überhaupt registriert, was sie sagte? Doch dann fragte er leise. „Und unser Kind?" Bei dem Gedanken daran beschlich Sara ein ungutes Gefühl. „Ich habe gehofft, du würdest es nie erfahren." Gab sie zu. Entsetzt starrte Grissom sie an und schüttelte etwas verständnislos mit dem Kopf. „Du hättest es mir nie gesagt?" fragte er fassungslos. Sara atmete tief ein. Sie schaute zum Fenster hinaus und antwortete nachdenklich. „Ich hätte es dir gesagt, wenn ich mich nicht zu einer Adoption entschlossen hätte." Mehr Schläge konnte Grissom erst mal nicht vertragen. Verzweifelt schlug er die Hände vor sein Gesicht und konnte nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln. Aufhören!!! Hör auf Sara!!! Jetzt wusste er, was Cath gemeint hat.


	7. Chapter 7

Plötzlich wurde, nach einem kurzen, kaum hörbaren Klopfen die Tür auf gerissen, wobei Sara und Grissom gleichermaßen zusammen zuckten und erschrocken auf die hereinstürmende Krankenschwester schauten. Gott sei dank dachte Grissom nur. Eine Unterbrechung schien ihm ziemlich willkommen, da er befürchtete, Sara könnte zu einem erneuten Schlag ausholen, dem er dann mit Sicherheit nicht mehr stand hätte halten können. Die Krankenschwester wandte sich mit einem kurzen „Hallo" an Grissom und bat ihn, in einem ziemlich forschen Ton, das Zimmer zu verlassen, da diese eine „Untersuchung" ,wie sie sagte, vor zu nehmen hatte. Noch ein wenig verstört über das so eben gehörte, fand er doch endlich ein paar Worte. „Bitte denk noch mal darüber nach." bat er und ging langsam, mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Zimmer.

„Sie haben wirklich verdammtes Glück gehabt." meinte die Krankenschwester, während sie Sara's Bauch abtastete. Glück? dachte Sara und lächelte bitter. „Das hätte auch anders enden können." Die Schwester, die übrigens Mymy hieß, wie Sara auf dem Schild an ihrem Kittel lesen konnte, studierte noch mal die Krankenakte und sah Sara liebevoll an. „Bis auf ein paar Hämatome und der kleinen Platzwunde ist alles in bester Ordnung. Es spricht eigentlich nichts dagegen, sie morgen nach Hause zu entlassen." Sara nickte nur leicht und schaute wieder zum Fenster hinaus. Die Bäume haben längst ihre Herbstfarbe angenommen und durch das halb geöffnete Fenster strömte sogar der Duft von feuchtem Laub hinein. Sara schloß die Augen und atmete tief ein. Erinnerungen wurden wach, die jedoch abrupt abrissen, als Mymy sich mit den Worten verabschiedete. „Versuchen sie die nächsten Monate auf Leiterausflüge zu verzichten." Sie zwinkerte Sara noch mal zu und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Zärtlich legte Sara ihre Hand auf den Bauch Verzeih mir! 

Unruhig lief Grissom im Flur auf und ab. Warum hatte er nichts gesagt, oder getan? fragte er sich ständig. Er hat nur da gesessen. Wie so oft, wie immer. Aber er musste erst mal verarbeiten, was sie ihm gesagt hatte. Und bevor er irgendetwas darauf erwidern konnte, wurde er raus geschickt. Sie konnte doch nicht allen Ernstes glauben, dass er zulassen würde, dass sie sein Kind weg geben würde? Wut stieg plötzlich in ihm auf. Konnte oder durfte sie diese Entscheidung überhaupt allein treffen? Hatte er nicht auch ein Wort mit zu reden? Wirklich sicher war er sich nicht, aber bevor er völlig durch zu drehen drohte, beschloss er Cath anzurufen. Zitternd wählte er ihre Nummer.

„Catherine." sagte er nur ernst, als sie ans Handy ging. „Du wusstest das Sara unser Kind weg geben will, oder?" fragte er aufgebracht und ohne sie zu Wort kommen zu lassen, kam die nächste Frage, diesmal noch wütender und lauter. „Warum hast du mir nicht schon eher was gesagt?" Jetzt wurde er von Cath unterbrochen. „Gil, beruhige dich!" „Kann sie das überhaupt, ohne mit mir vorher zu reden?" Grissom's Stimme überschlug sich fast. Grissom vernahm am anderen Ende ein Seufzen, aber es kam keine Antwort. „Bist du noch bei Sara?" fragte Cath stattdessen. Und schlagartig wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wo er sich befand. Er schaute sich um und antwortete fast beschämt. „Sara ist im Krankenhaus. Ich weiß noch nicht mal, warum sie hier ist." gab er jetzt zu und ließ sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl fallen. „Wie bitte?" fragte Cath irritiert nach, als hätte sie nicht verstanden. „Es geht ihr gut." versuchte Grissom nun seinerseits Cath zu beruhigen. Ein Aufatmen war zu hören. „Im Desert Palm? " fragte sie mit leichter Erregung, und Grissom nickte nur und gab ein leise „Ja." zur Antwort. „Ich bin auf dem Weg." Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Cath hatte schon aufgelegt.


	8. Chapter 8

Verträumt stand Sara am weit geöffneten Fenster und sog den abendlichen, kühlen Duft des Herbstes in sich ein. Ob er gegangen ist? Bei diesem Gedanken fröstelte sie leicht und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste, wie dringend nötig es gewesen wäre, dass sie miteinander redeten. Und sie wusste auch, dass sie Grissom voreilig vor vollendete Tatsachen stellte. Entschlossen drehte sie sich um, schnürte ihren Bademantel noch enger und ging zur Tür. Leise öffnete sie diese und schaute vorsichtig nach draußen. Und da sah sie ihn… Er saß immer noch auf dem Stuhl, den Kopf in seine Hände gestützt. Ein Anblick, der ihr einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Aber warum sollte er jetzt nicht mal genau so leiden, wie sie all die Jahre, in denen er sie nur abweisend und kühl behandelt hat. Jetzt durfte er es selbst erfahren, wie sie sich gefühlt hat. Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu, und er bemerkte sie erst, als sie direkt vor ihm stand. Langsam hob er den Kopf. Jegliche Wut war verflogen, nur noch ein unendlicher Schmerz war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Seine Augen schauten sie flehend an. Sara hätte ihn in diesem Augenblick in die Arme nehmen sollen. Sie wollte nichts anderes als das. Vielleicht hätte sie auch endlich nachgegeben, wenn sie nicht durch Cath aus ihren Gedanken gerissen worden wäre. „Hi Sara." wurde sie begrüßt und nach anfänglicher Überraschung über Cath's Besuch gelang ihr sogar ein kleines Lächeln. „Hey Cath." wurde sie ebenfalls begrüßt.

Grissom ist in der Zwischenzeit auf gestanden, und wollte sich schon davon schleichen, als Cath ihn ziemlich fest am Arm packte und sprach und meinte, ohne Sara aus den Augen zu lassen. „Du bleibst mal schön hier."

Catherine nahm Sara in die Arme. „Was ist los? Geht's Dir gut?" wollte sie besorgt wissen. „Alles bestens." bekam sie zur Antwort. „War nur ein kleiner missglückter Abstieg von einer Leiter." winkte sie ab. Grissom's Augen weiteten sich, und auch Catherine schaute erschrocken an Sara hinunter. „Es ist doch aber hoffentlich alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie und deutete mit ihrem Kopf auf den schon kleinen runden Bauch. „Sieht wohl so aus." gab Sara nur gelassen zur Antwort. „Kann ich auch mal was dazu sagen?" mischte sich jetzt Grissom ein. Erstaunt sahen sich die beiden Frauen an. „Höchste Zeit, dass du mal was sagst." antwortete Cath, die die Spannungen zwischen den beiden unangenehm spürte. „Ich geh Kaffe holen. Mag jemand einen?" Beide schüttelten den Kopf, während sie einander gegenüber standen und sich in die Augen sahen. Sara's Beine fingen an zu zittern unter seinem Blick, und es lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „Ich muß mich setzen." sagte sie nur und riß sich von Grissom's Blick los. Jetzt saß Sara auf dem Stuhl und Grissom stand vor ihr. Langsam ging er runter und kniete nun vor ihr. Er nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine und hielt sie fest. Sara beobachtete Grissom's Daumen, die leicht über ihren Handrücken strichen. „Steht dieser Entschluß schon sicher fest?" fragte er nun leise ohne sie an zu sehen, und die Trauer in seiner Stimme war für Sara sehr deutlich zu hören. Dennoch antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß „Es gibt eine Familie, die das Kind nehmen." Jetzt schaute er auf und nickte stumm. Er merkte, wie wieder Tränen in ihm aufstiegen und sein Atem schneller wurde. „Meinst du…könnte ich…" fing er an zu stottern und schaute im flur umher, als würde er dort die fehlenden Worte zu finden hoffen. „Ich würde gern…" „Was?" fragte Sara leicht irritiert. Grissom schüttelte schnell den Kopf, als würde er so die Sprachblockirung los werden wollen.


	9. Chapter 9

Cath blieb abrupt stehen. Beinahe hätte sie sich ihren Kaffee auf die Bluse verschüttet, bei der Vollbremsung, die sie hinlegte. Aber die beiden jetzt zu stören, schien ihr keine so gute Idee. Stattdessen linste sie vorsichtig ums Eck und beobachtete die beiden. Grissom schien irgendetwas zu sagen, was Cath aus der Entfernung nicht hören konnte, und dies bewegte Sara zum Aufstehen. Grissom wollte sie noch am Arm festhalten, was er dann doch bleiben ließ. Sara drehte sich noch mal um und sagte etwas zu Grissom, und auch das konnte Cath nicht verstehen. Aber angenehm schien es für Grissom nicht zu sein, wie sie an Sara's Gesichtsausdruck erkennen konnte.

Nachdem Sara wieder im Zimmer verschwunden war ging Cath auf Grissom zu. „Hey." rief sie, und als Grissom sich ihr zuwandte erkannte sie den verzweifelnden Blick. „Sag mal. Warum bist du eigentlich hier her gekommen?" fragte sie etwas ärgerlich und fuchtelte mit den Armen um sich. „Was ist mit Sara?" war die nächste Frage, die sie in einem eben solchen Ton stellte. Sie fragte sich, was er jetzt schon wieder gesagt habe, weil sie ihn hat stehen lassen.

„Ich schaff es nicht." antwortete Grissom. Er wirkte nachdenklich und Cath zog ihre Stirn leicht in Falten. „Was schaffst du nicht?" wollte sie wissen und sah ihn immer noch fragend an. Kopfschüttelnd sah er Cath nun an. „Wenn sie mir nicht so verachtend begegnen tät, wäre es viel einfacher für mich, auf sie zu zu gehen." Grissom ließ seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen verschwinden und sah zu Sara's Tür.

„Wieso hat Sara dich stehen lassen?" fragte Cath, diesmal ruhiger. Ohne den Blick von der Tür zu lassen antwortete Grissom nach kurzem Nachdenken „Ich habe es gewagt, sie zu fragen, ob ich unser Kind, wenn es auf die Welt gekommen ist, wenigstens mal sehen und auf den Arm nehmen kann." Nach diesen Worten folgte ein kurzes spöttisches Auflachen und er drehte sich wieder zu Cath um. „Ist das denn zu viel verlangt?" fragte er hilflos und ging die 3 Schritte, die ihn noch von Cath trennte und ließ sich in ihre Arme fallen. „Was hat sie daraufhin gesagt." fragte Cath noch, während sie Grissom behutsam über den Rücken strich. Er schaute sie an und Cath bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Grissom in der letzten Zeit um vieles Älter aussah, und ihr fielen die tiefen schwarzen Augenringe auf. Das kann nicht bloß an dem dämmrigen Licht im Flur gelegen haben. „Nun sag schon." forderte Cath ihn auf, und sie bekam eine nüchterne Antwort von Grissom. „Sie sagte, ich könne mich später mit der Familie in Verbindung setzen." Cath mußte erst mal schlucken. Sollte sie sich denn so getäuscht haben in Sara?

Am nächsten Tag

Sara staunte nicht schlecht, als Robert ihr die Tür öffnete, und sie ihre Wohnung betrat. Freudig überrascht sah sie ihn an und sprach „Und ich wollte dir schon die Leviten lesen, weil du dich gestern nicht mehr hast blicken lassen." Robert hatte den Tag vorher Sara's Wohnung so weit auf Vordermann gebracht, dass man sagen konnte, es sei jetzt halbwegs wohnlich. Er hatte die Regale aufgehängt, ein paar kleine Schränke richtig hin gestellt, und ein paar Bilder waren auch an der Wand. Die Kartons, die vorher noch verstreut in der Wohnung standen, waren jetzt alle ordentlich nebeneinander an der Wand aufgestellt. Wenigstens konnte sie so nicht mehr über sie drüber fallen.

„Du hast wirklich ein Händchen für Raumgestaltung." stellte sie Sara bewundernd fest, als sie sich die Bilder – und Regalanordnung betrachtete. Und fügte scherzend hinzu „Dann kann ich dir den Rest ja auch überlassen." Robert zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erwiderte nur „Ich hab ein paar Jahre bei meinem Vater in der Firma gearbeitet, der war Innenarchitekt. Da guckt man sich hier und da mal was ab." Sie gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange und bedankte sich.

Sara ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und deutete mit ihrer Hand auf den Platz neben sich. „Komm her." bat sie Robert und lächelte ihn an. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und setzte sich neben sie. Sara ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern sinken und schloß einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen, bis Robert zaghaft fragte. „Wie war es denn gestern? Wie hat Grissom reagiert, dass er Vater wird?" fragte Robert nun interessiert. Sara zuckte nur mit den Schultern und antwortete unsicher „Ich will nicht darüber reden." Jetzt sah sie Robert an und fuhr etwas verbissen fort. „Es war keine so gute Idee, dass du ihn mitgenommen hast. Ich glaube, dir gesagt zu haben, warum ich hier bin?" Betroffen ließ Robert den Kopf sinken und entgegnete nur„Tut mir leid. Mir war wohl nicht bewusst, wie ernst es dir ist." gab er verlegen zu und machte sich daran auf zu stehen.


	10. Chapter 10

Grissom kam aufgeregt in Cath's Büro, und hielt 2 große Plastiktüten in die Höhe. „Was meinst du dazu?" fragte er übermütig, während diese wild vor ihrem Gesicht baumelten. Ungläubig verfolgte Cath die Tüten mit ihren Augen, dass ihr fast schwindelig wurde. „Was ich davon halte kann ich dir erst sagen, wenn ich weiß was da drin ist." Endlich setzte Grissom die Tüten ab und Cath sah ihn völlig entgeistert an. „Sag mal, was ist denn mit dir passiert? So aufgedreht kenn ich dich gar nicht." Siegessicher präsentierte Grissom seine Einkäufe und breitete sie auf dem Schreibtisch aus.

Cath traute ihren Augen nicht, sie wurden immer größer. Und Grissom's Grinsen auch. Vor ihnen lagen jede Menge Babysachen und Schühchen, ein kleines Plüschkätzchen und sogar eine Plüschspinne. Grissom war völlig aus dem Häuschen, doch Cath starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an. „Nun sag schon. Meinst du, es wird ihr gefallen?" wollte er wissen und tänzelte nervös vor ihr herum.

„So, mein Lieber." Cath atmete tief durch und deutete Grissom mit der Hand, dass er sich setzen solle. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und folgte ihrer Anweisung. „Du meinst also…" sprach sie schließlich weiter „…wenn du damit bei ihr auftauchst, werden all eure Probleme gelöst?" Grissom's Übermut legte sich drastisch. „Natürlich nicht. Aber es würde mir leichter fallen, auf sie zu zugehen." Nachdenklich nahm er einen kleinen, grünen Strampler in seine Hände. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er sah kurz zu Cath auf, die ihn eingehend beobachtete. Dann flüsterte er, kaum hörbar. „Grün. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es ein Mädchen oder Junge wird."

Als Cath ihn so zusammen gesunken da sitzen sah, ermunterte sie ihn nun, sein Vorhaben in die Tat um zu setzen. „Tja, dann solltest du keine Zeit mehr verlieren." sagte sie nur und beide sahen sich einen Moment an, als Grissom plötzlich fragte. „Was hast du eigentlich gesagt, nachdem Sara dir erzählt hat, dass sie unser Kind weggeben will? Hast du sie darin bestärkt?" Entsetzt schaute sie ihn an. „Du glaubst, das würde ich tun?" Im selben Moment tat Grissom die Frage leid, aber er sagt ja oft unüberlegte Dinge. Darin ist er ja Meister, „Im Gegenteil." fuhr sie fort. „Aber der Wunsch, ein neues Leben an zu fangen, ein Leben ohne dich, wie sie sagte, war größer." „Größer als was?" hakte er nach. „Als ein Kind von einem Mann zu haben, der sie enttäuscht und verletzt hat. – Und jetzt solltest du dich auf den Weg machen."

Grissom verharrte noch einen Augenblick, als hätte er sich anders überlegt. Doch dann packte Cath die Sachen wieder ein und drückte ihm die Beutel in die Hand. „Na los." rief sie „Worauf wartest du noch?" Seine Begeisterung schien wieder zu zunehmen. Jetzt oder nie! bestärkte er sich selbst und lief schnellen Schrittes aus Cath's Büro und schnurstracks Richtung Ausgang, ohne seine Umgebung noch wahr zu nehmen.

Bevor Grissom zu Sara fuhr, machte er noch einen kurzen Abstecher bei sich zu Hause. Er wollte die Sachen noch schön einpacken in Geschenkpapier, was immerhin mehr hermacht, als 2 Plastiksäcke. Er hatte zwar keinerlei Übung darin, aber er beschloß, es wenigstens zu versuchen.

Das Ergebnis ließ allerdings zu wünschen übrig, und skeptisch betrachtete er die unförmigen Päckchen von allen Seiten. Er entschied, dass er sie Sara, so wie sie im Moment aussahen, nicht geben konnte. Da hatte er die rettende Idee. Er sprang auf, und suchte in seiner ganzen Wohnung nach Verpackungen, und wurde fündig. Erleichtert machte er sich ein zweites mal ans Verpacken, und diesmal war er mehr als zufrieden, was ein stolzes Lächeln verriet.

Diesmal würde er sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben. Selbst, wenn sie wieder verbale Hiebe an ihn austeilen würde. Ihre letzten Worte taten immer noch weh, aber gerade diese brachten ihn zu diesem Entschluß.

Entschlossen, aber dennoch mit heftigem Herzklopfen, machte er sich auf den Weg.

„Einen Augenblick bitte." entschuldigte sich Sara, als es an der Tür klingelte, und sie daraufhin aufstand. Ihr Besuch nickte nur freundlich.

Sie glaubte im selben Moment als sie die Tür öffnete, ihr Herz setzte aus. Um Gottes Willen nicht jetzt! schoß es ihr durch den Kopf. „Hi." Wurde sie nur schüchtern von Grissom begrüßt. Und bevor Sara etwas sagen konnte, fragte er „Darf ich rein kommen?" Sie fühlte ihr Herz bis zum Hals klopfen, und eigentlich wollte sie sagen, dass es kein guter Zeitpunkt wäre, aber stattdessen öffnete sie die Tür weiter, damit er eintreten konnte. Jetzt brachte auch Sara endlich einen Ton heraus, der ihr allerdings durch den Kloß, den sie in der Kehle hatte, fast im Hals stecken blieb. „Es ist grad ein bisschen schlecht." gab Sara zu „Ich habe Besuch.". Grissom war enttäuscht, was ihr nicht entging. „Kann ich dann später noch mal kommen?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Sara überlegte kurz und antwortete schließlich ernst. „Du kannst auch bleiben. Vielleicht willst du ja die zukünftigen Eltern unseres Kindes kennen lernen." Ein sprachloser Grissom folgte Sara ins Wohnzimmer. „Das sind Herr und Frau Farmer.- Und das ist Grissom…" stellte Sara sie einander vor und fügte hinzu „…der Vater des Kindes." Beide, Herr und Frau Farmer standen auf und gaben Grissom die Hand. Dieser starrte das Paar nur an und ein kaum hörbares „Sehr angenehm." kam über seine Lippen.

Dann wandte er sich zu Sara. Ihr schien diese Situation mehr als unangenehm zu sein, denn er bemerkte, dass sie nervös mit ihren Fingern spielte. Entschlossen drehte er sich wieder zu dem Ehepaar und sprach mit standfester Stimme. „Tut mir leid, dass sie den Weg hier her umsonst gemacht haben. Aber wir haben beschlossen unser Kind zu behalten." Sara's Kinnlade klappte nach unten und ein entsetztes „Grissom!!!" entwich ihr.


	11. Chapter 11

Überrascht schauten sich die Eheleute Farmer an, dann zu Sara und noch erstaunter zu Grissom. Dieser aber verzog keine Miene und sprach unbeirrt weiter. „Meine Frau hat diese Entscheidung ein wenig voreilig getroffen." Jetzt schien Sara völlig die Fassung zu verlieren. Irgendein Wort kam ihr zwar noch immer nicht über die Lippen, aber der Blick mit dem sie Grissom ansah, sprach Bände. Er sah sie gefasst an und immer wieder sagte er sich stark bleiben! Du schaffst das!! „Ähm, verzeihen sie bitte…" stammelte Sara und sah das Paar fassungslos an. „Sagten sie nicht, sie sind Single?" fragte Frau Farmer, immer noch etwas erstaunt. „Wir sind nicht verheiratet." Sara's Stimme nahm einen leichten empörten Klang an. Ihre Knie wurden immer weicher, und bevor sie noch etwas hinzufügen konnte ergriff Grissom wieder das Wort. „Noch nicht!" Liebevoll schaute er Sara an, und gerade, als er ihre Hand berühren wollte, versagten ihre Knie ganz und sie ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. Hilflos schaute sie abwechselnd zu Herrn und Frau Farmer und konnte nur verstört mit dem kopf schütteln und die Schultern zucken.

Schließlich schien Herr Farmer begriffen zu haben, was hier vor sich ging und stand auf. „Ich denke…" begann er „…sie sollten sich erst mal einig werden." Dann schaute er zu seiner Frau und deutete ihr an auf zu stehen. Sie nickte ihrem Mann nur kurz zu und wandte sich dann an Sara, wobei sie auf sie zuging, und ihre Hand auf Sarah's Arm legte. „So eine Entscheidung will wirklich gut überlegt sein…" meinte Frau Farmer und sah Sara liebevoll an. Sara erwiderte den Blick, aber sagen konnte sie nichts. Sie wusste, dass diese Frau Recht hatte. Sie hatte diesen Entschluß aus einer Wut heraus gefasst, und aus Trauer. Aber sie hatte noch nie an den Moment gedacht, wo sie ihr Kind im Arm halten würde. Denn spätestens dann wäre ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie womöglich den größten Fehler ihres Lebens begangen hätte.

Sara begleitete die Beiden zur Tür, und als sie sich verabschiedeten brachte Sara nur noch ein leises „Es tut mir leid." heraus. Doch Frau Farmer blieb noch einmal stehen und sah sie verständnisvoll an. „Sie werden sich richtig entscheiden, wenn sie auf ihr Herz hören." Lächelnd ging sie mit ihrem Mann die Treppen runter.

Grissom kam langsam aus dem Wohnzimmer und ging auf Sara zu, die nachdenklich vor der so eben verschlossenen Wohnungstür stand. Sie musste noch einmal das eben Geschehene Revue passieren lassen. Hatte sie sich soeben entschieden ihr Kind zu behalten?

Sein Atem berührte leicht ihren Hals, und sie schloß einen Augenblick die Augen, bevor sie sich langsam um drehte. Grissom stand direkt vor ihr und erwartete bereits den nächsten Angriff. Er schien fast darauf zu warten. Aber dieses Mal wäre er gerüstet und würde sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben. Sein Blick ging wieder zu ihrem Bauch. Vorsichtig berührte er ihn mit seinen Fingern. „Unser Kind." flüsterte er und ging langsam in die Knie. Als er damit begann, Sara's Shirt über ihren Bauch zu schieben, wagte er einen Blick nach oben. Sehnsuchtsvoll schauten sie seine Augen an. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern strich zärtlich über Grissom's Haar. Zufrieden widmete er sich wieder seinem Vorhaben. Andächtig betrachtete er nun ihren rundlichen Bauch und bedeckte ihn mit federleichten Küssen.

Noch ein letztes Mal küsste er ihren Bauchnabel, bevor er auf stand und sie zögern in seine Arme nahm.


	12. Chapter 12

In seinen Armen schwand all ihre Kraft dahin. Hatte sie bisher noch geglaubt, sie könne es irgendwann schaffen, ihn zu vergessen, so wurde ihr in jenem Moment bewusst, dass sie sich selbst belogen hatte.

Eine ganze Weile hielten sie einander nur schweigend in den Armen und genossen den wunderbaren Augenblick, dem Anderen nahe zu sein.

Ein Schluchzen ließ Grissom etwas erschrocken aufblicken. Sara hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt, und erst, als Grissom ihn sanft mit einem Finger anhob, sah er ihre roten mit Tränen gefüllten Augen. „Nicht weinen!" sprach er beruhigend, und küsste ihr zärtlich die Tränen weg. Sara schaute Grissom nur an, immer noch überwältigt, von den intensiven Gefühlen zu ihm, die sie in letzter Zeit versucht hat, zu verdrängen. Sie entspannte sich ein wenig und holte tief Luft. Etwas verlegen und mit gesenktem Blick, nahm er Sara's Hände in seine. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er seine Tasche sehen, die er beim Hereinkommen an der Tür abgestellt hat. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn er ihr die Päckchen gibt? Würde sie sie annehmen? Sara bemerkte, dass er nachdenklich war. „ An was denkst du?" fragte sie daher unsicher. Ohne zu antworten ging er langsam zur Tasche und holte die bunten Päckchen raus. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte und ihren skeptischen Blick sah, schien ihn der Mut verlassen zu wollen.

Er hielt ihr die bunten Verpackungen entgegen, und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Etwas verwirrt nahm sie sie entgegen. „Was ist das?" fragte sie irritiert, ohne dabei den Blick von Grissom zu wenden. Dieser wusste noch immer nicht, als was er dies bezeichnen konnte, also antwortete er nur. „Ein paar kleine Geschenke."

Sie musterte die Päckchen eingehend. „Gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer." schlug sie dann vor und Grissom folgte ihr mit zitternden Knien. Vielleicht würde sie ihm alles um die Ohren werfen? Oder sie würde später die Sachen bei ebay versteigern? Er malte sich schon die grauenvollsten Reaktionen aus. Aber warum sollte sie das tun? Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um diese Gedanken endlich los zu werden. Was ist nur los mit ihm? Bis jetzt hatte er sich doch wacker geschlagen.

Grissom blieb unschlüssig vor der Couch stehen. Er wollte das Ganze aus einem gewissen Abstand beobachten. Doch Sara reichte ihm lächelnd die Hand. „Setz dich zu mir."

Gespannt beobachtete Grissom, wie Sara das erste Päckchen auspackte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, aufs Schlimmste gefasst. Aber nichts geschah. Er öffnete wieder die Augen, und bemerkte, wie Sara verträumt über einen Strampler strich. Immer wieder fuhren ihre Finger über den weichen, kuscheligen Stoff. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll." gab sie kaum hörbar zu, ohne Grissom an zu sehen. „Sag nichts…mach die Anderen noch auf." gab er ebenso leise zurück. Immer noch saß er unbeholfen neben ihr, und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern.

Sara schien ebenso aufgeregt, was er an ihren zitternden Händen sehen konnte. Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf ihre, als könne er sie so beruhigen. Sie hielt kurz inne bevor tief einatmete, und sich den anderen Päckchen widmete. Ihre Augen bekamen ein Leuchten, als sie die Babysachen und Plüschtiere auf ihrem Schoß ausbreitete. „Sie sind hübsch…." gestand sie verlegen und streichelte die Plüschspinne. „…ich hab mich um so was überhaupt nicht gekümmert. Ich dachte, ich würde es eh nie brauchen." Grissom sah Sara gespannt an und fragte. „Aber jetzt brauchen wir so etwas doch, oder?" Er bekam nur ein geflüstertes „Ja." zur Antwort. Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein glückliches Lächeln breit. „Ist das wirklich wahr?"


	13. Chapter 13

Sie nickte nur kaum merklich. Trotzdem bemerkte Grissom Sara's besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Zaghaft nahm er sie in die Arme. „Wir schaffen das…" versuchte er sie zu bestärken „…ich werde immer da sein, wenn du mich brauchst…" Er hauchte ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange „…wenn ihr mich braucht." Blitze durchdrangen ihren Körper, als sie seine Lippen spürte, und drückte ihn noch fester an sich.

Wir brauchen dich wollte sie sagen, aber sie schaffte es nicht.

Jetzt sah Grissom sie ernst an, während er zärtlich mit den Fingern ihre Wange streichelte. Die Angst, die Ungewissheit spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wider. Wie sollte es weiter gehen? Hatte er sich für sie entschieden, oder nur für das Kind? Oder für sie Beide? Wollte er sein Kind nur hin und wieder sehen, und trotzdem sein eigenes Leben führen? Vielleicht mit Heather?

Dieser Name spuckte nach wie vor in ihrem Kopf, und die Gedanken an sie und Grissom drohten jedes Mal, ihr Herz in tausend Stücke zerreißen zu lassen. „Was ist mit Heather?" fragte sie daher zögernd. Und eigentlich hat sie versucht, diesem Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Weil sie nicht wissen wollte, was zwischen den Beiden ist. Hätte sie es wissen wollen, wäre sich nicht gegangen, und sie hätten vor Wochen schon reden können.

Aber immerhin ging es um den Vater ihres Kindes, und daher beschloß sie, jetzt Klarheit zu schaffen.

Doch anstatt zu antworten, holte Grissom ein weiteres, viel kleineres Päckchen aus seiner Jackentasche. Er selbst schaute es sich noch einmal gedankenverloren an, bevor er es Sara reichte. Ihr Blick haftete an dem kleinen schwarzen Samtetui. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, und sie hatte den Eindruck, es müsste jeden Augenblick explodieren. War es das, nach was es aussah? Sie zögerte noch, es entgegen zu nehmen. Daher nahm Grissom Sara's Hand und drehte sie mit der Handfläche nach oben. Behutsam legte er das kleine Kästchen in diese und umschloß sie mit seinen beiden Händen. Er schaute sie eindringlich an und sagte mit fester Stimme, während er immer noch ihre Hand in seinen hielt. „Du warst immer die Frau, die ich an meiner Seite haben wollte, die Frau, die ich liebe. Daran wird sich auch nichts ändern.

Egal, wie du dich entscheiden wirst." Er deutete mit einem kurzen Blick auf das Samtetui.

Sara stockte der Atem, als sie den Ring sah. Ein schmaler Goldring, der außen mit winzig kleinen Diamanten versehen war. Bevor sie irgendetwas erwidern konnte, kam Grissom ihr zuvor. „Sara…?" Überwältigt sah sie ihn an. Er nahm den Ring aus dem Kästchen und steckte ihn vorsichtig auf Sara's Finger. „…Willst du meine Frau werden?" flüsterte er und sah sie hoffnungsvoll mit flehenden Augen an.


	14. Chapter 14

Sara schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, und sah abwechselnd zu Grissom und dann wieder auf den Ring. Seine Blicke ließen ihren Körper erzittern. Konnte sie dem Verlangen, der Sehsucht, die sie in seinen Augen sah, widerstehen?

Jetzt ließ Grissom den Kopf sinken. „Seit Monaten habe ich den Ring immer bei mir…" bekannte er kleinlaut „…Ich habe immer auf den richtigen Moment gewartet. Und als ich glaubte, dieser wäre gekommen, warst du weg…einfach so…" Sara zuckte zusammen. Mein Gott, was hatte sie getan? Einmal mehr wurde ihr bewusst, wie egoistisch sie gehandelt hat.

Mit Tränen in den Augen schaute Grissom sie an „…Ich bin in solchen Sachen ungeübt, und wusste nicht, wie ich es anstellen sollte…" fuhr er fort „…deswegen war ich bei Heather. Sie hat mir beim Aussuchen des Ringes geholfen, sie hat mir immer wieder gesagt, ich solle mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen, und bei welcher Gelegenheit, und wie ich dich bitten solle, meine Frau zu werden." Die Worte sprudelten nur so raus, und das Gefühl der Erleichterung ließ ihn aufatmen.

Schluchzend hatte Sara jedes Wort in sich aufgesogen. Alles, was sie in diesem Augenblick tun konnte, war, ihn in die Arme zu nehmen. „Verzeih mir..." brachte sie nur unter Tränen hervor und beteuerte immer wieder „Es tut mir so leid." Beide hielten einender so fest, als könne man sie im nächsten Moment auseinander reißen.

Erst nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich voneinander, und Sara betrachtete wieder den Ring auf ihrem Finger. „Ich liebe dich, Gil. Und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als deine Frau zu werden…" begann sie kaum hörbar „..und mit dir zusammen unser Kind aufwachsen zu sehen."

Glücklich strahlten ihr seine Augen entgegen. Und bevor Beide sich einem langersehnten und leidenschaftlichen Kuß hingaben, flüsterte Grissom. „Ich liebe euch beide so sehr, und ich werde euch nie wieder gehen lassen."

ENDE


End file.
